


Panic

by flinchflower



Series: The 50kinkyways [49]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Collars, M/M, Safewords, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-07
Updated: 2011-10-07
Packaged: 2017-10-24 09:43:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flinchflower/pseuds/flinchflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 48: Safeword.  Technically a sequel to prompt 41, but can stand alone.  What happens when Dean punishes Sam for disrespecting his collar, and pushes too far?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Panic

**Author's Note:**

> I borrowed the characters originally so I could use them as a writing exercise, to see how close I could get the characterization. Then I was corrupted by porn. And kink. Here’s a side of kink. This is simply for practice, not publication or profit. I’m in the hole by about 30 grand, if you’d like to seize my debt as punishment. AU in that I refuse to admit the death of John Winchester.

Sam rolls over in the morning, feeling Dean close, and all he’s aware of is the need for Dean’s body. He leans over and kisses the older boy, and is startled to register hard green eyes and a rough grip on his arms.

“Forgetting something, boy, he asks, his voice quiet and deadly. Sam swallows, and the motion reminds him that his collar is cinched around his neck, and his ass is sore inside and out, and all he can do is look at Dean with wide eyes, wanting to apologize, but not allowed to speak. Finally he remembers to take a breath and nods. “I see.” Dean sits up, snaps his fingers. “Over,” he commands, and Sam’s quick enough to shiver and place himself over Dean’s lap. He strangles a cry in his throat as Dean begins spanking, hard, and tries not to squirm. The spanking seems to go on forever. Tears are flooding his face, as silently as he can manage.

“Very good, Sam. Go get out the arnica from the bag. If I’m gonna be spanking you this much you’re gonna need the help healing.” He treats Sam’s bruised ass with the cream, and then flips the boy over. Sam marvels at how little effort it takes the smaller man. “You remember our discussion?”

“Yessir.” His voice sounds rusty, thick with tears.

“I thought about it while you were sleeping, Sam. I’m serious. I don’t think it would be good to make you not talk for a month though, so you’re in your cuffs here in the room for a month. I’ll give you something to wear outside as a little reminder, and so help me if you disobey any orders hunting.” He makes a long pause. “Are you still feeling like you were yesterday?” Sam hesitates, and gives him a quiet yessir. “I see. Here’s what we’re gonna do. I’m gonna give you what you need, Sam. I’m gonna teach you to submit, right here, right now, and we’re gonna call it good after that, aside from the cuffs. And your nightly spanking.” He’s pleased to see Sam wince. “Now. On your knees.”

He gets out the lube he’s held in reserve – stuff that will heat up with friction – and does some rough, basic prep, stretching Sam open. Sam’s half hard, and Dean’s gonna keep an eye on that, make sure he’s not carrying it too far. When he feels Sam is opened safely enough, he plunges his own erect cock into the tight hole, pleased to hear the whimper of pain riddled pleasure. He knows every noise Sam makes, he’s relying on that to measure the progress of Sam’s submission. He thrusts hard in and out until Sam’s keening, face twisted with sensory overload. He lets himself come before the boy’s ready to, and pushes the kid roughly back down on the bed. He leaves Sam there, cleans himself up in the bathroom – the heating lube isn’t something he wants on his cock for an extended period of time.

Sam’s quivering on the bed when he comes out, and he’s quick to cuff the boy’s hands to the headboard, and kneel over him. He reaches up, fingers the erect nipples, then gets his face in close. “Is that the kind of fuck you had in mind last night?”

Sam’s scared and unhappy, yet half aroused, and he nods. He slaps Sam’s face, not hard, but enough to rock the boy.

“Answer.”

“Y-ye-yes, sir,” Sam stammers. Dean sits down on the kid’s hips, pressing the well-spanked ass into the bed, watches the crinkles of pain. Then he begins twisting on Sam’s nipples, lecturing in a low tone. He relates every filthy thing he’s ever heard of, things he could do to Sam, alternates toying with the reddened nipples with light slaps to the kid’s face, until he’s hard again. The fright is growing in the boy’s eyes, but Dean keeps pushing, now with a flogger slapping against the sore nipples. Sam is writhing underneath him, and finally a cry breaks from him.

“NO! PANIC!”

Dean freezes immediately, disbelief spreading through him, but one look at Sam’s face tells him it’s no joke. That’s Sam’s safeword, and he’s off the boy in a second, unlocking his hands, removing the collar, wiping the kid’s face with a damp washcloth. Sam is shaking hard, and Dean feels some panic of his own, and the first vestiges of guilt building up. The fact that Sam wanted this, and Dean went through with it… He gathers his baby brother – dammit, his baby brother – into his arms and rocks a little, starts soothing, asking if Sam is all right. Sam can’t manage anything but to shake his head, that no he’s not feeling ok, so he stays, doesn’t move, starts talking Sam through some of the breathing exercises that will calm him down. He gets a little more insistent, asking if the boy is okay after a bit.

God, Sam STILL doesn’t have any words, so he nods his head, and nuzzles into Dean’s neck, clings to him more tightly, but he doesn’t want him to worry, so he moves a hand back, rubs his flaming bottom and says “ow,” really small and pouty.

It freaks Dean out anyways, and before Sam can blink he’s over Dean’s knee, Dean gently parting the sore cheeks, and checking to see if he hurt the kid. There’s no damage there, the delicate tissues are just swollen a little, and Dean realizes what the ow was all about. He bodily lifts Sam up and around, biting back a grunt, and gets Sam situated in his lap again, and runs a fond hand along that glowing bottom.

Sam whimpers and clings, and unexpectely finds tears running down his face. Dean sits back, rocking him, and a whirlwind breaks free of Sam, sobbing into Dean’s neck. Dean stays calm, knows what this is, doesn’t think that Sam’s ever experienced sub drop before. He just continues soothing and rocking, gets Sam to sip at a bottle of water. It isn’t until he covers the sobbing boy up with a blanket that there’s a change.

“I’m sorry,” the boy whispers, and Dean’s heart about breaks.

“No-“

“Please, please, big brother, I’m so sorry, I don’t know what’s wrong with me, I’m sorry I stopped you, I deserve-“

Dean carefully lays a finger along Sam’s lips. “Shhh. We pushed too hard, baby. You’re all right, I’ve got you. I know what you asked for, and it was too much. You’re ok.”

“Dean it’s my fault-“

“No, Sam. There’s a big difference between fault and mistake. You – we – made a mistake. You feel like that again, and we’re not playing. You got that?” He gives the boy a little shake that makes the kid’s eyes go wide. He presses in a kiss.

“What about…” Sam’s voice trails off, and he fingers the cuffs. Dean chuckles.

“Here’s what I think. You screwed up last night, buddy, and you need to think about it. You’re stuck with those cuffs for the next month, kiddo, unless by some miracle you can prove to me you learned your lesson about submitting when you’re in that collar. And don’t think you’re getting out of those spankings.” Sam looks disappointed, and he laughs and hugs the boy to him. Sam turns into the embrace, and the two of them are screwed up, Winchester weird, and everything’s gonna turn out fine.


End file.
